


Christmas in the Keys

by lasairfhiona



Series: adventdrabble2014 [15]
Category: CSI: Miami, Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio likes watching Trip, especially now.</p><p>this is combining two prompts from sharpiesgal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas in the Keys

Horatio stood at the back door, cup of coffee in hand, and watched as Trip walked up the beach. Ever since they purchased all the surrounding land, Trip was even freer with the not wearing clothes all the time. He had always known Trip penchant for skinny dipping but he was now hard pressed to bother putting clothes on most of the time. He couldn't be upset about it. Not when he got to watch Trip decorate the house without at stitch of clothes on. It was especially nice when he had to hold the ladder as Trip put lights up around the cottage and wrapped the palm trees in the back. 

And now he watched Trip walk up the beach a golden tan, he didn't mind it one bit. Moving to the Keys and getting to watch Trip walk around nude all the time was definitely worth it. Watching his lover decorate for Christmas with the glee of a child, priceless. 

Now all he had to do was walk out there, grab Trip, pull him toward the lounger that was pretty much permanently placed under the palm tree by the fire pit and have his wicked way with him.


End file.
